Too Late
by RedSnow1
Summary: Newt decides to finally go back to New York to fulfil his promise. Little does he know that Tina has already moved on. Or did she ? /OS/
1. Is it too late ?

**Hello people,**

 **I guess I am back with a small OS about my newest favorite couple : Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein. These two... they make my heart ache. The story is set right after the second movie.**

 **I hope you will like this work !**

 **I am French, and though I have been told I speak English very well, this work may contain some mistakes. I apologise in advance, they are all mine. I couldn't find any beta reader.**

 **Enjoyy and don't forget to tell me if you liked it !**

* * *

He had been waiting for this moment with great excitement, had counted the days, the weeks, knowing that each seconds passing were bringing him somehow closer to her.

He waited patiently, aware that one day, he would go back for her, to fulfil the promise he had made. The promise he intended to keep. He longed for that moment, imagining it over and over in his head. It was his guilty pleasure. Every night, as he went to bed, he closed his eyes, enjoyed the quietness and the warmth of his covers to let his mind wonder in the endless possibilities of their reunion.

The man liked to picture her surprise as she would find him, waiting patiently in front of her office, her face brightening up at his sight while her eyes filled with happy tears. In his wildest dream, he managed to tell her clearly what he felt, what he wanted and perhaps that was the most magical thing in his fantasy. She would say his name, her voice breaking at the end, and he would say hers, whispering. _Tina._

She had never left his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her, her smile, shy, her hair, soft. Newt had always been a dreamer, his mind filled with the most amazing creatures. Daydreaming had never been more pleasant now that she was the object of his fantasies. He really liked her. In fact, he liked her so much that he was willing to disrespect the law just to make sure he wouldn't break the vow he made. Just to deliver a copy of his book. After the debacle of his last visit, the ministry of magic had forbidden his return to America, to his despair. He didn't want any harm. He just wanted Tina. Today, he was putting himself at risk. She was worth it. She was worth every fight, every fears. He loved her.

Newt clung to his life's work : _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ , holding it tight against his heart as he stepped one more time in New York City. It was a beautiful snowy day, and even the silence of the snowflakes couldn't muffle the sound of this beautiful living city. It was swarming with Muggles, or rather No-Maj, hands full of bags as Christmas was near. Streets were enlightened with magnificent tinsels, and the heavy snow of December had hidden the remaining leaves that had survived the fall. Overwhelmed, Newt stopped in the middle of the street, just to pull out the picture of his beloved he always carried with him. His hands were shaking with the cold, but he didn't mind. He had found it in the paper, had cut it out just to keep her close, right next to his heart. Just to keep her safe. Upon looking at her familiar beautiful face, Newton smiled genuinely, freeing the butterflies in his stomach that had been held captive way too long. He had, on his other hand, a simple button that used to belong to Tina. She had lost it in his suitcase, during her rather short stay. It belonged to her grey coat she seemed to adore and wore during their previous adventures. The Magizoologist had made his mission to bring it back to its owner, knowing it would be missed. It was his lucky charm. For some reasons, he had made a habit to take it with him everywhere he went. Hoping, somehow, that it would bring her back to him. Back together.

His steps led him naturally towards MACUSA. He figured she would be there since she had gotten her job back. Driven Auror, he could easily imagine that she didn't mind working late since she was after all, the best he had ever met. He just hoped that she took better care of herself since she had mentioned in one of her letters, that she sometimes didn't have time to eat, or sleep much. But she was the best. She wanted justice, always seeking the truth, trying her best to bring good into this world. And perhaps, it was what he admired most about her. Her genuine desire to make this world a better, safer place. He did not like Aurors in general, or rather the kind his brother Theseus was. He believed them to be hypocrites, and maybe they were. But he liked her and everything around her. He liked her, and was ready to accept her job as well.

As he saw the facility from afar, anxiety started to cripple his entire body. His steps slowed down of their own, his heartbeat quickened. It had been so long. Maybe she had forgotten about him ? He took a deep breath, creating a puff of steam that flew into the air in a twirl. Once again, he stopped, not willing to push himself too hard. He could do this. He was going to see her. But he needed to take his time. He needed to collect himself because once he would enter the building, there would be no turning back. It was still time to run away, and never return. His shaking hand pulled out little Pickett who had been hiding in his coat's pocket. He was in desperate need of a pep-talk since his confidence had suddenly vanished.

"What do I tell her ? Maybe… maybe she is busy. Maybe she doesn't want to see me. Oh Pickett what do I tell her?'' He mumbled, studying the creature's features as he spoke.

Pickett shrugged, looking sorry. Oh, how easy it was to address his creatures. They always understood him, loved him for who he was. Out there, people thought he was strange. They called him "Freak." They called him "Weird." His beasts never uttered a single judgement, they listened to his stutters, gave him time to put words on his thoughts.

Tina didn't mind his lack of small talks and his awkwardness.

Tina didn't mind, but for once, he wanted to be clear.

"Hello Ms. Goldstein. No. That's too formal." He whispered, annoyed. "Shall I call her Tina ? Porpentina maybe? I don't know." A sigh. He was pacing to and fro in front of MACUSA and No-Maj looked at this weird looking gentleman anxiously walking around the street. "I said I would give you a copy in person, so here it is." He turned to the small animal again. "Should I compliment her ?" His green friend nodded. "You are beautiful today. I mean, you were also beautiful the last time I saw you. Sorry… You are very beautiful to me. Probably not just to me either, people might find you particularly beautiful…"

Newt stopped, obviously aware of how awkward he sounded. Words had not the same meanings in his mind and often came out wrong. He was never good with people, finding it hard to understand them, and acknowledge what was expected of him. He was never good with people, but with Tina, it was different. She cared, and did her best to be patient with him, to understand what he truly meant behind his simple words. She had told him so in the many letters they had exchanged throughout the years. In fact, It even sounded like she loved his animal comparisons and metaphors.

But today he wanted to do good for Tina. He wanted to express some of his deepest feelings for her. He had missed his chance before heading back to London. He was not going to do the same. He couldn't.

It wasn't too late.

"What am I even doing Pickett ? This isn't like me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The Bowtruckle patted his shoulder, obviously sympathetic towards his master's situation. He smiled and looked at him right in the eye, trying to make him understand. And Newton understood. After a few seconds of attentive listening, Newt smiled down at his friend.

"You are quite right. I can do this. I'll just have to be myself. Thank you my friend."

With another deep breath, and a quick look in a mirror surface, Newt entered MACUSA with a determined look on his face. He adjusted his tie and his coat, hoping to make the best of impressions. At the reception, he asked for Auror Goldstein, telling the operator that he was a dear friend of hers. The woman's brows furrowed as she seemed to recognise him without being able to put a name on his face. The woman said that Tina was to be here in a few minutes and that he was welcome to wait for her in the waiting room. He complied, holding on to his book as if it were the last thing keeping him from falling.

He sat, his legs quivering, unable to carry him anymore. There was nothing around him : chairs, magazines, and some plants to fill this very empty room. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to escape, trying to go back to the person it truly belonged.

Trying to find Tina.

 _Tina._

Her name chanted in his soul, filling his mind with sweet memories he had tried to forget.

Tina's smile as he told her that he would come back.

Tina's worries when he went after the Obscurus.

Tina's eyes filled with tears as they ways parted.

Tina's body against his, her grip on his shoulders as he caught her from the chair.

Tina's voice singing Ilvermorny's song.

 _Tina._

The woman he loved and dearly missed.

 _You will be fine Newt._ He tried to convince himself. But the wait was excruciating. The ticking sound of the big clock were echoing inside of his head.

And then he heard her voice.

Her lovely voice that sounded like a mermaid singing. His heart clenched violently as the moment he had been waiting for all these years was imminent. She was here. She was well. And so was he. He wanted to run towards her, to make his presence known immediately. He wanted to hear her say his name, _Newt_ , because he wouldn't want to be called anything else. Instead, he remained frozen in place, on his wooden chair, holding tight the book he had carried.

He could see her from afar, and she is the most beautiful creature he ever had the chance to lay his eyes on. She had cut her hair recently, it was a bit shorter than he remembered, but it suited her well. The way her soft dark locks fell on her face highlighted her eyes, as they were shimmering like fire in deep water. Porpentina had traded her grey coat for a long dark leather jacket, that outlined the very curves of her divine body. She was smiling, laughing even, and the sound of her happiness bewitched him. His eyes set on her dimples, noticing again, how beautifully it turned her severe and focused features into a childish face. For a moment, Newt almost forgot how to breathe.

He had never experienced anything quite like it. Never held his breath in front of a woman.

But it was Tina. And Tina was special.

A man appeared next to the woman that hadn't left his thoughts in about two years, and by the way she looked at him, the way she clung to his side, he seemed special as well. His was tall, rather good looking, wearing a black suit and glasses. He had his hand on her hip and dropped a small kiss on her cheek as they parted ways.

Newt felt his heart breaking, and the tears filling his eyes. He always had trouble showing his emotions and putting words on to them, yet, he felt things deeply, perhaps more than average people did. His mouth quivered as he tried to stay still. Upon hearing footsteps coming his way, the Magizoologist got up from his chair, and began walking, trying to calm his nerves. Who was this man ? How did they know each others ? Where they… together ? Too many questions without answers running in his mind, too many worries left unspoken.

And it was too much. Too much for his heart to bare.

He couldn't blame her : they hadn't talked in years. Why would he expect her to wait for him? Somehow, he did hope that she would. But she didn't.

See, he loved Tina so much he was willing to give up on his happiness for hers. He was ready to be miserable if it meant she could have a life. A life he wasn't sure he could give her.

He was too late again. Perhaps he should have kissed her on the docks. Or told her in one of his letters. Perhaps he should have come sooner. Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

But it was too much. Way too much.

At the same time, Tina stepped closer to her colleague's office, still giddy after working on a case with her second cousin from her mother's side. Arthur and her had always gotten along well, even when they were child. They pursued the same goals, had the same aspirations for life. Now that he had been promoted Auror, she spent everyday at work with him, enjoying the closeness of their relationship. Until she got a message that a visitor was here to see her.

"Hello, Nora. You summoned me?" She asked sweetly, setting her eyes on the golden haired woman that reminded her of her sister.

"Goldstein. There is a man for you in the waiting room. He says he is a friend."

Tilting her head, the brunette shook her head, confused. She had a pile of paperwork to do, and Grindelwald related cases to finish. She didn't exactly have time for riddles. A friend ? She didn't have many friends. Mostly because she spent every minutes she had on work, or at home with her sister. Some colleagues seemed to like her, but most people found her annoying and boring. Who would want to see her ? The only person she could think of lived miles away and was, most probably, busy hunting some kind of exotic animal in a deep forest in Germany. Or off to sigh more books somewhere, anywhere. But not here.

Curious, she made her way to the little room next to the entrance, the guest room, and found it empty. It was still tidy, left untouched, and for a moment, the Auror wondered if she had understood well what Nora had said. There was no one waiting for her, not a soul to accompany her. But only a lingering sent that felt rather natural, and she could distinguish the soft fragrance of fresh cut-grass and flowers. She knew that smell. How could she forget?

How could she forget his fragrance, when he had held her body against his ?

How could she forget the warmth of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together ?

How could she forget him when he is the only person she had thought of, days and nights, for the past years?

A huge smile drew itself on her lips as her heart fluttered. He was here. Now. He came back for her. To see her.

"Newt ?" She called out, at loud, looking everywhere for something, anything that would indicate that he was here. She was hopeful, filled with outmost joy. Her radiant smile couldn't leave her face, it was stuck here forever. It was all Newt. Only he had the power to make her smile like this, to make her forget that she was supposed to seem severe and serious. No blue coat. No case. No Bowtruckle in sight. Nothing. Where could he be?

After a few minutes and many revelios cast, she noticed on the third chair, a book that was displayed. A familiar one. She had seen it multiple times in bookstores, and had purchased her own not so long ago. This book that never left her bedside, that she read, again and again, finding in the words, a little bit of him. Hearing in this description, his voice she missed. A book whose cover she had memorised inch by inch.

"Newt…?" She whispered, sadness in her voice.

She opened the book, and a button fell on the ground and rolled at her feet. She smiled, bitterly, recognising it. She had searched everywhere, unable to find where she might have dropped it. It never occurred to her that it could have been in Newt's case. Nor that he would have kept it. She picked it up, caressing the surface and closing her eyes in pain. She could still feel his essence around that little piece of plastic, the way he had held what belonged to her, cared for it, treated it like it was a part of her that he was carrying.

The book fell from her hands and hit the ground dramatically. It laid opened at a very specific chapter. Salamanders.

Trembling, she picked up the fallen object in her hands.

And there, scribbled on the margin, a little note from a writing she knew too well. The letters were small, some words were almost crossed-out. Upon reading the words with great difficulty, a single tear escaped from Porpentina's eyes.

« Tina,

My deepest, most sincere apology for the delay of my venue. I had meant to come sooner, but the Ministry has kept me from returning to you. I never forgot the promise I made, so please accept the book that you have inspired.

To the witch

Whose eyes I cannot forget,

like fire in dark water,

The eyes of a salamander.

To Porpentina,

Whose picture I carry.

I have missed you dearly.

\- Newt Scamander. »


	2. Maybe it's not

**Hey there !**

 **Due to popular demand, I have decided to turn this one shot into a three chapter long** **fanfiction, so here is chapter 2 which I hope you will like.**

 **I actually am almost done with the last chapter, which will be released two weeks from now, or maybe in a week, if I feel it's ready !**

 **Quick reminder : I was not corrected on this story, and I am still French, so English is not my native language. I do make mistakes, even though I try not to. I truly hope you won't mind.**

 **Have tons of fun reading you guys !**

* * *

It had been weeks since Newt Scamander had last visited New York. Weeks since he had his heart shattered to pieces. He had returned just as he had left, preoccupied and unable to forget her face, her smile. Unable to sleep because her voice haunted his dreams. He kept thinking about her every single day : she never left his mind. Not really at least. She was a ghost in his mind, so far yet, so close.

No one had suspected anything, fortunately, since he had only left the country for a few hours. Not even Theseus had noticed his absence, nor the sadness he had taken home with himself. Hopefully, the ministry was no longer spying on him : they would have thrown him to Azkaban for leaving without his wand permit or proper travel authorisation. And since his travel band hadn't been lifted since… He could have gotten into a lot of trouble, all of that for nothing.

Well… Not exactly for nothing, since it had all been for Tina.

Tina who obviously was with another man.

The thought of it alone made his heart ache and burst. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the beating of his broken heart. He kept on seeing her, laughing with him, whoever he was. A part of him was happy for her : she deserved to have a life full of joy and love. He just wished he could be the one to give her that. He just wanted to make her as happy as she did. But he had been too late. Again.

It hurt. It hurt so much he sometimes couldn't help the tears from forming in his deep green eyes, wiping them with annoyance. He never asked for any of this to happen : after Leta, and his unreturned love, he had promised himself he would never fall for another woman that way. But Tina crept into her heart quietly, and before he realised it, it was too late. Always too late. She had invited his thoughts and mind, had stolen his heart away from him. He was already in love with her.

He should have kissed her, that day, on the docks. He can still see her face, the sun on her beautiful, bright features. Her dark eyes filled with tears. He can still feel her burning cheeks he touched so lightly. He should have kissed her sadness away, and he had wanted to. _Bugger_ , he had wanted to. He wasn't sure at the time that his tenderness would be well-received, Tina being so hard to read. He should have kissed her. He should have had been clear about his feelings towards her. Maybe if he had, everything would have been different. He smiled bitterly, lowering his head in defeat. He had had no news from her ever since. Had she found his book on that chair ? He didn't know. And it was killing him.

Newt sighed, staring at his reflexion in the mirror. Dark circles were spreading under his eyes : he did not look well. Despite his visible tiredness, his publisher had insisted he'd go dedicate his books in Flourish and Blotts. He had complied, not by choice but by obligation : his book was a tremendous success in Library and people wanted to meet him. _How did that happen_ ? He thought. He had never been liked, perceived as different and strange. Yet, there was a crowd outside, waiting for him. He could hear their chatter, their excitation. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe meeting all of these people, these people that seemed interested in what he did, what he studied would tear his mind from the woman that occupied it. Maybe. With a shaky hand, he adjusted his bowtie and his messy hair. He couldn't help but wonder what Tina would think of him right now. He tried to smile but failed. It would have to do. It was just for a few hours. Then he could go home and be at peace at last. He didn't have much choice anyway.

And so, the Magizoologist stepped on the crowded library, welcomed by loud applauses that only made him embarrassed. Newt was not used to being the center of attention, and didn't like it very much. All these eyes, staring at him with awe made him want to flee. He sat, trying to forget his fears and began to fill pages and pages of names and notes. To Sarah, To Joe, To Molly, To Eugene… He barely looked at any of them in the eyes, and kept the conversation to small talks. "Hello, thank you for coming." "I am really glad you enjoyed my work." "Have a nice day."

His admirers seemed pleased nevertheless. He answered their question with great pleasure, though, always happy to educate his fellow wizards about his fantastic beasts. Many came to ask about nifflers and browtruckles, some wanted him to tell them about thunderbirds. Somehow, the young author wished they would have allowed him to bring his case with him, or at least his dear Pickett. _No creatures allowed_ , the sign said on the door. Without the presence of his beasts, he was starting to feel a bit lonely and well, uneased. _It was just for a few hours_ , he thought.

He signed so many copies he couldn't feel his hand at some point. The line for his autograph never ended, and from what he overheard, it was going way beyond the library. He kept on doing so for hours, until the line was empty and the bookstore deserted. The night was already upon London, the moon shone above Diagon Alley. It was a cold night. Checking his watch, he made sure that no one came in late, and decided to stay a while longer. His publisher would be happy. He didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. He had asked Bunty to take care of his creatures tonight, not sure of how long he would be needed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. The clock ticked, and reached the number eight. It was more than time. He then took his coat, famished and weary, wrapping himself in his scarf. It always brought him such relief, like a shield of some kind. A protection against his own mind.

It didn't work anymore.

He was about to leave when suddenly he heard footstep behind his back. They stopped right in front of his table, filled with copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_.

"So sorry. The dedication has been over for quite some time now." He simply said, not even daring to look at the person behind him. He didn't even want to.

"Oh, I know, Mr. Scamander." The woman chuckled. "I already had my book signed anyway."

Newt Scamander froze, taken aback. It couldn't be — It was impossible right ? It was just his mind toying with him, like it had so many times before. But it couldn't be — couldn't be her. She would never do that. She had her job. Her sister. She couldn't be here, with him, now. Why would she, when she had everything at home ? Yet, he knew that voice, and he would recognise it in a million. Her accent… The way she pronounced his name. How could he forget that ? He would never forget that. He knew that voice because it made his heart clench in agony, and made his eyes water against his will.

Slowly, he turned around, not quite daring to look right at the woman in front of him, trying to escape this fantasy. He gazed down instead, and noticed her narrow feet stamping on the ground impatiently. His eyes travelled on her body, wrapped in a warm long black coat to finally set on her face. And then he was lost. Lost in the darkness of her eyes, finding a familiar light in this black agitated water. He breathed, his hands were shaking so much he had to lean on the table to hide his weakness. The author opened his mouth quite a few times without being able to say a word. He just stared at her like she was an apparition, scared to look away, grasping at this sight for his dear life as if she could disappear any seconds. They faced each others, not saying a word, not moving and it was as if the time stood still. It was just the two of them. Newt and his dear Tina. Tina whose entire face lightened, whose lips cracked into the warmest smile, whose eyes watered.

This couldn't be true. And yet it was. She was here, in this bookstore in London. How ? Why ? His mind was about to blow, his heart ready to explode in his chest. She was dazzling with beauty, wearing a simple, yet elegant white shirt with her usual black trousers and boots. Her hair, as he remembered surrounded her face, carefully curled near her cheeks, dark and neat.

She took another step towards his table, clutching forcefully against her chest, her very own copy of his book he had tried to deliver in person. She was so close he could smell her perfume and the fragrance of warm coffee that always seemed to surround her.

"I apologise for coming unannounced…" She began, her voice soft and sweet, her cheeks reddened as she tried to catch his glance.

Her eyes set on her shoes, she was visibly embarrassed. She was shifting, obviously unsure of what to do now that she was actually in London, England. Who would have thought she would one day set foot on the other side of the pond ? Tina had never left New York before : It all seemed surreal. She was here, he was there as well. They were finally reunited.

It had all been Queenie's idea. Queenie, who had found her that night, staring at the words Newt had written, tears in her eyes. She had read her thoughts unwillingly, finding her sister hurting so loud in her ears. She had sat by her bed, listened to her ramble in front of a steaming cup of cocoa. It was the Goldstein tradition : whenever one of them felt saddened or worried, they would share their childhood's favorite beverage. It made the worse situations seem a little brighter. They had had a rather important talk and the older sister had finally admitted out loud, her growing feelings for a certain magizoologist. It had been a turbulent confession, filled with tears and laughter. Excited about her sister's new found love, the legitimens had taken upon herself to organise a little trip to England. Madam Picquery had agreed with great difficulty to give her some days off and had allowed her the access to a portkey, to Queenie's insistence. She needed a break from all of this. She needed to see him. Tina had learnt about this little travel only few days before the departure, unsettled. She hadn't been ready to leave and had weighed the pros and cons for many nights.

 _You still have a chance, Teenie. I don't. Please. Don't ruin this. Go to him._

Queenie's words, the regrets of not seeing Newt had won over her desire to continue working on her MACUSA cases so she had packed some clothes and had left, thanking her sister.

So here she was, alone in London, scared and away from home. Here she was, chasing after the man who had changed her, and everything in her little world. The man she had been thinking about for a year now. Days and nights.

Said man, who was right in front of her, seemed so confused. His brows were furrowed, his right hand rubbing his neck in bewilderment. Newt Scamander didn't move closer or away, but his eyes were filled with surprise, joy and pain at once.

"Tina… wh—what are you— why—how— ? " He tried, unable to look straight at her. Instead, he turned his focus towards his hands, resting on the table.

She smiled, endeared, and stepped closer. She could have reached for his hands if she had wanted to. The temptation was strong. It would have been so easy, almost natural to lay her hand on top of his, enjoy the closeness of their skins. She wanted to. She couldn't. She was in love. Was he ? She could admire every single freckles on his radiant face, and could have counted them. Tina figured her favorites were the one that surrounded his beautiful green eyes that switched colours depending on the weather. She quite liked the ones near his lips, but didn't stare at them took long, fearing to be inappropriate.

She was so close to him she could almost hear his heart bumping against his chest. It felt like New York again. New York, when he had rescued her from the chair, had held her close, so close she had felt his muscle underneath his long coat, felt the warmth of his hands against her back. It felt like the old time, maybe. But It surely felt like home.

"Newt… I read your book." She said after a while, unsure of how to begin this conversation, and more importantly, how to get it to where she wanted.

As an auror, the brunette was accustomed to leading various interrogations : she had to find a way to slowly get her suspect to tell her what she wanted to hear. Actually, Madam Picquery had congratulated her multiple times for her amazing skills that allowed many people to be saved. She had interrogated Grindelwald for Mercy's sake !

But Newt Scamander was no suspect. This was not an interrogation room. Here, she was not an Auror. They were Newt and Tina, in a bookstore, meeting at last, after almost a year of thinking of each others daily without daring to tell the other.

"I couldn't put it down." She continued, genuine. The magizoologist suddenly focused back on her, obviously surprised by her confession. "I was amazed. It's like you have opened a whole new world to me, a world I didn't even know existed…" And it was true. It was all true. She had had to read it multiple times because she could not get enough of his stories and facts. "I could almost hear you through your writing." She chuckled lightly. "It reminded me of…" She didn't continue, but she knew he understood what she meant.

 _It reminded me of everything we shared._

 _Those days in New York._

 _Your hand on my cheek._

 _Your arms around my body._

 _Your eyes drowning in mine._

 _Our hearts beating in symphony._

 _How could I forget that ?_

 _How could I forget that you saved me._

 _Mostly from myself._

 _I can never forget that._

 _I can never forget you._

Tina smiled, weakly, thankful that Newt was no legilimens. He would have considered her thoughts inappropriate, and would have ran away from her. Sometimes, though, she found herself thinking that maybe, if he could hear her thoughts, everything between them would be easier. He would know exactly how she felt. Even if he didn't reciprocate. At least, it would be crystal clear. No misunderstandings. No hesitance. Just pure, undying love.

"I don't know how to thank you for that…" She whispered."and for the dedication. Newt… Thank you"

The brunette had read it over and over, inking those heartfelt words into her mind, holding on to them, hoping that perhaps, they meant something more. It was these words that made her cross the ocean. He said he had missed her. Complimented her eyes. There was so much inside of those plain scribbles… Her heart fluttered just thinking about them. He had said he carried a picture of her. And memories from their last conversation came rushing back. _Does Leta Lestrange like to read ? — Who ? The girl whose picture you carry._

"I meant every— everything — every words I said." He quickly said, interrupting her thoughts. "I meant them, Tina." He smiled, warmth spreading on his face.

"Then why did you leave ? Why would you leave ?" She inquired, her eyes filled with utter sadness and hurt.

His smile was gone. His eyes dropped on the ground. He let out a deep sight. Newt's face had shut down completely. He knew she would bring his last visit into the conversation, but had hoped it wouldn't happen straight away. She looked at him expectantly and a part of him wanted to explain what had gone through his head the minute he saw her with another man. He wanted to tell her, but couldn't even say the words without feeling his heart breaking in pieces. It ached. It burnt.

It was love.

"Would you — would you consider to — maybe, if you wanted of course — would you consider having dinner with me tonight ?" He suddenly blurted out, looking around him at the very empty library they were still in. "It would be — you know, a bit more — intimate to — talk. Of course, If you have other plans — "

She smiled again. He died a little on the inside.

"I'd like that. Very much"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it, and see you in two weeks or less for the final chapter :)**


End file.
